Through My Eyes
by Mlle Mellise
Summary: A little one-shot fic about life through Kirara's eyes. Plz R&R!
1. Sangosama and the strange houshi

TITLE: Through My Eyes

RATING: PG 13 for safety

GENDER: romance/humor

AUTHOR: Lonely Wind

Summary: A little possible one-shot fic about life through Kirara's eyes.

Disclaimer: When the world blows up then yes, I will own Inuyasha.

A/N: If you guys like this one, I might post more chapters, kk? The first chapter is short because of my lack of confidence as usual.

Chapter one: Sango-sama and strange houshi she calls houshi-sama

I am Kirara. I travel with Sango-sama, the last remaining survivor of the youkai taijiya village. Sang-sama is great, and she is very kind and concerned for my health. She has recently joined a group of travelers; Inuyasha-sama, the inu hanyou, Kagome-sama, a girl who wears strange clothes and claims she is from a different era, Shippo-kun, my new friend, a young kitsune fox youkai, and strange lecherous houshi who goes by the name of Miroku, yet Sango-sama refers to him as "Houshi-sama", and we all travel together in search for these strange fragments of the Shikon No Tama jewel that can greatly increase the powers of a youkai. She battle against a great and formidable foe, who is referred to as Naraku, yet Inuyasha-sama refers to him as "the coward who laid the trap for Kikyo and I" though I do not know who this Kikyo is. Perhaps it was the slain miko who guarded the jewel? I have no knowledge of the appearance of this Kikyo, yet I do wonder. I have heard Inuyasha-sama call out to a woman dressed in miko robes, and whose appearance resembles that of Kagome-sama and refer to her as Kikyo, but I cannot be certain. Today, I am in the shade of a great and tall tree, alongside Sango-sama, and Miroku-Houshi-sama is off with the young women of the village.

"Honestly Kirara, I cannot understand how lecherous he can be that houshi-sama," Sango-sama said softly as she scratched behind my ears gently, "I would absolutely_ love_ to teach him a lesson with my hiraikostu, though that might injure him too severely."

I looked at Sango-sama with great curiosity. I have listened her tell me wonderful things of Houshi-sama, and yet now she speaks so poorly of him. She has also admitted her true feelings for this houshi to me while we were off in the woods time and time again, and yet, here, poor Sango-sama feels rejected, lonely, and hurt by Houshi-sama's actions. _Do you not love this houshi, Sango-sama?_ I thought questioningly, though my thoughts would not be heard by her ears. Sango-sama smiled at me.

"There is no need to give me such a look Kirara, my feelings towards Houshi-sama remain the same. His actions do hurt me time and time again, yet my feelings for him are strong, and I do love him dearly." Sango assured me, "I've noticed that you've taken a liking to him I suppose?"

I shook my head offended by the thought. _Me? Taking a liking to that lecherous houshi? Ha! I mean no offence to you Sango-sama, yet he is not the type I would entrust your life with so easily._ I snorted silently. Yet, this houshi has started to _grow_ on me. I looked to Sango-sama, and she giggled. It was nice to see her smile and giggle once again. The tragedy of her village being slain by youkais has left her heart cold, and she rarely smiles.

"I guess you haven't grown to trust him yet Kirara?" she asked still smiling. Sango-sama blushed slightly, and said quietly, "Go and see what Inuyasha-san and Kagome-chan are up to."

I immediately obeyed. It was amusing to see such romantic moments between Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama. They rarely happened when I was around, but when I was there to witness them, it was very cute, and very sweet. I sniffed the air to track down Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama's scents. I followed them deep into the forest. And sitting by the shade of a tree, there sat Kagome-sama, with Inuyasha-sama's head resting in her lap.

"Kagome, what do you think will happen when we gather all the shards?" Inuyasha-sama asked.

"I'll go home, never come back, and I'll be in school for a long time." Kagome-sama replied.

"You will come back, Inuyasha-sama said stubbornly, "or I'll come get you."

"I'll seal up the well." Kagome-sama insisted.

"How would _you_ of all people be able to seal up the well?" Inuyasha snorted.

"I have my ways. Or I can always put your back out again with more than just eight commands." Kagome said with a sly smile.

"_DO NOT_ say that word Kagome!" Inuyasha-sama threatened her.

"I wasn't going to," Kagome-sama sighed, "we should get back to the others."

Inuyasha-sama got to his feet, and spotted me. He picked me up, and placed me on his shoulder. "Hey there Kirara, having a little nap in the forest?" he asked scratching between my ears very gently.

_ Actually, Sango-sama said to spy on you two._ I replied silently, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me. _And, Houshi-sama needs a lesson taught by Sango-sama with her hiraikostu._ I added. Though my thoughts went unheard, the two walked back to where Sango-sama and Houshi-sama were seated. Rather, Sango-sama was seated with her hiraikostu, and Houshi-sama was unconscious beside her, and his hands tied in front of him.

"You were going to throw him in a lake?" Inuyasha-sama demanded.

"No," Sango-sama snapped.

Don't annoy her Inuyasha," Kagome-sama warned him. "she almost beat you before you know."

"Feh. Don't remind me." Inuyasha-sama mumbled. Sango-sama and Kagome-sama didn't seem to hear what Inuyasha-sama had said, but I heard it. Shippo-kun was sleeping in the little basket of Kagome-sama's very strange device; called a "bicycle" I believe it was?

I think we shall have dinner soon. Kagome-sama is reaching into her pack and pulling out food for everyone. I also must remember to find myself some poison ivy and place it in Houshi-sama's bedding tonight. It'll serve him right for hurting Sango-sama once again.........

If you guys liked it, please review!


	2. Sangosama has fallen ill!

Disclaimer: ha-ha no Ky this fic because I made her disappear! Actually, she's recovering from her Damn Straight encounters. BTW I don't own the incredibly awesome show called Inuyasha.

A/N: I love my little Kirara fic! I'm thinking of keeping it short, maybe around... 16 chapters at the most? But chapters will be short at times, because of my uh, "family situation".

Chapter two: Sango-sama has fallen ill!

It is now night and I have found a few leaves of poison ivy to place in Houshi-sama's bedding. I am waiting for the perfect opportunity to place them in his beddings. I shall wait until everyone is gone to eat, then I can punish Houshi-sama for hurting Sango-sama. Sango-sama has been my only family, and I will not stand by and watch her get hurt!

I have done it! The poison ivy is hidden under the sheets of the bed that Houshi-sama will sleep in. I have placed myself at the end of this bed, to ensure that only Houshi-sama shall retire here. Kagome-sama has entered the little hut, and I hissed at her to leave. Then, I stop since she is carrying food for me.

"Sorry Kirara," she said softly, "did I wake you?"

I shake my head, yet I do not budge from my spot. Kagome-sama approached me, and placed the bowl of food in front of me.

"There you go Kirara, you must be hungry."

And indeed I am. I am grateful to Kagome-sama, and feel ashamed for trying to scare her off. She smiled at me and said;

"Are you saving this bed for Sango?" she asked. I shake my head, looking up at her.

"No? Then Miroku perhaps?" Kagome-sama corrected herself. I nod my head, and begin to eat. "Well, I suppose I'll tell Miroku for you. G'night Kirara."

It could not have gone more perfect. Houshi-sama was scratching all night, and yet when I woke up, Sango-sama had fallen ill! I prayed that this wasn't my fault, and stayed by her side to comfort her. She looked awful, so pale, so tired, it was unnatural for Sango-sama. I am very worried about her, as is everyone else. Houshi-sama seems most worried, and has given up groping her for the whole day. And that night, Houshi-sama offered to guard the door, to make sure nothing shall disturb Sango-sama. Kagome-sama said she shall make a full recovery by tomorrow, yet I am worried. Sango-sama is not one who would fall ill so easily. I wonder what has happened to Sango-sama...

I understand now! Sango-sama had eaten something, a berry perhaps, which was not for human consumption. Could she have done this on purpose? She claims to love Houshi-sama, and yet she is very upset with Houshi-sama. I am now with Houshi-sama, gathering medicinal herbs for Sango-sama.

"You know Kirara," Houshi-sama started, "I really am worried about Sango's current condition."

_I know that baka. It doesn't take that much of your energy to figure that out._ I thought angrily. He continued to pick herbs.

"I love her you know," he said quietly, "I love Sango."

I looked at him in shock. _You? Love Sango-sama? When you always insist on violating her! It's not possible! If only Sango-sama were here!_ I thought glumly. _It's not like I can tell her or anything. Oh how I wish Sango-sama could hear my words..._

Now that we travel back to the others, Shippo-kun comes to ask me to play. I accept, though I do not stay far from Sango-sama's hut, because the hentai houshi is inside. After a moment, I decide that I will come to see Sango-sama, and find her sleeping, and he is only sitting by the door.

"Oh, Kirara. Worried about Sango, I see?" he asked quietly. I nod, and walk over to Sango-sama.

I nudge her gently, and she wakes. Kagome-sama comes in to check up on Sango-sama, and she says that Sango-sama just needs some rest before we can continue our journey.

A little later on, Sango-sama has regained strength, and she has summoned me to her side.

"Kirara," she said weakly. "Arigatoo, Kirara, you've been such a wonderful friend to me. I wish you happiness with your next master."

Sango-sama's words left me puzzled. What did she mean, "Next master"? Was she going to give me away? Or was she saying she was going to die soon? If the second thought is true, then I shall die with Sango-sama. Midoriko-sama left me, but I will not allow Sango-sama to die alone.

Review please!


End file.
